Master Roshi's Barbecue
by Moon Goddess 740
Summary: It's time once again for the annual Z senshi party at master Roshi's house. Usually it would seem pretty decent and safe, but this year, everything seems to go wrong. Find out just what in this funny story of what can happen at a Master Roshi Barbecue.
1. Default Chapter

Master Roshi's Barbecue  
  
Where Anything Can Happen  
  
AN: Hi people well this is my newest fanfic. This one is dedicated to Pheonix Destiny. She won my contest by answering my little math question. For those of you who saw it and were wondering the answer it was -31. And as promised she gets a fanfic written on the characters she wants. Here it is Pheonix. Enjoy the fanfic everyone. Oh and * means a flashback is beginning and ** means a flashback is ending.  
  
"Baka onna," whispered Vegeta under his breath from his seat in the capsule plane as they flew over to Master Roshi's House. It was time again for the annual Z senshi barbecue. Once a year the Senshi gather at Master Roshi's house to reminisce on the old days and to talk about what happened in the past year. Also to compare pictures of their kids (mostly among the women). "Why do I let you drag me to these stupid things woman?"  
  
"Same reason as always," Bulma said as she leaned close to him "Because I bribed you with sex." Bulma then proceeded to kiss him.  
  
"Ewww, mommy and daddy are making kissy faces again," said seven year old Trunks as he covered his little five year old sister, Bra, eyes.  
  
"How the hell do you think you got here brat?" asked Vegeta as he pulled his lips from Bulma's.  
  
"Not by kissing I hope," replied Trunks.  
  
"Well let me tell you just how."  
  
"Not unless you plan to sleep on the couch tonight mister," said Bulma as she gave him a death glare so penetrating that even the all mighty prince of saiyan's cringed in slight fear.  
  
The rest of the two hour ride was in silence except for the occasional scream from Bra as Trunks popped the heads off her dolls and the occasional scream from Trunks as Bra jumped up and socked him in the eye.  
  
When they got there, all the other Z senshi and their counterparts were there. These included Krillin and 18, Gohan and Videl, Goku and Chi-Chi, Yamcha and his wife Celine, and Tien and Launch. As well as the other regulars, Piccolo, Master Roshi, The Ox-King, Puar, and Oolong. Also accompanying the adults were the kids. These included Krillin and 18's six year old daughter Marron, Gohan and Videl's five year old girl Pan, and Tien and Launch's seven year old daughter Lana. Among the boys were a six year old Goten and seven year old Uub brought by Goku and Chi-Chi, and Yamcha and Celine's son Yamcha jr. who is the youngest at the age of four.  
  
"Hey guys we're here!" yelled Bulma as soon as she put the capsule plane back in its compartment.  
  
"Bulma! What's up?" asked Goku as he went to give his long time best friend a hug. "It's been a long time." Goku then looked up and saw Vegeta standing behind her. "Hey long time no see Veggie. What have you been up to?"  
  
"None of your business you low class baka!" Vegeta screamed as he made his way passed everybody to get to the house.  
  
"What's with him?" asked Tien as he came out from the house with all the kids closely following him.  
  
"Nothing actually, he's just generally like that," replied Bulma knowing that was not even slightly true. She started to think back to that night two weeks ago when they got into another argument.  
  
*"Vegeta listen you are going to the barbecue with me whether you like it or not so drop the subject," Bulma said as she turned back to her laptop.  
  
"Woman I shall do as I please you do not own me."  
  
"My house, my rules so yes I do own you now I'm not going to tell you again you hear?"  
  
"Baka onna," Vegeta whispered.  
  
"I heard that and you know what, I'm sick of it Vegeta. Every time I say some thing that isn't to your liking, that's the first thing out of your mouth. Well I'm sick of it." By this time Bulma had closed her laptop for one moment so that she could let Vegeta see exactly how mad she was at him. "I'm pissed off to the max right now so I think its best if you sleep on the couch tonight."  
  
"Wait just a minute-"  
  
"Go before I get even madder Vegeta." Bulma then turned back to her work. Vegeta was pissed off that he had to sleep on the couch and he grumbled the whole time that he got his stuff ready. Bulma was bossy and he could except that but when she said her next comment, that was Vegeta's breaking point. "Huh and you wonder why you can never beat Goku, it's because you're so pig headed and with that attitude you never will." At this Vegeta spinned on his heels and glared at Bulma.  
  
"Don't you ever dare say I can't beat Kakaratto woman, because I can. If I wanted to I could beat the stuffing out of him and I will one day you watch. Don't ever ever doubt me woman. Got it!" those last words Vegeta shouted at her. Suddenly becoming scared of her husband, Bulma nodded her head like a small child. "Good. Me not beat Kakaratto that's funny."**  
  
Bulma sighed at the memory of their fight. She hated when she and Vegeta fought but it often happened anyway.  
  
"Wow, too bad though. Everyone's having a great time even the kids," pointed out Goku. As Bulma looked back, she saw he was indeed right. Trunks and Bra had now joined the other kids in their playing. She was still looking at the kids when all of a sudden a loud and vicious rumble shook the entire island. All the Fighter's took an offensive stand ready for something to come at them at any moment. Then Goku let out a small nervous laugh accompanied by the usual Son grin. "Wow I guess I really am hungrier than I thought," Goku said as the whole group did an anime faint at his point.  
  
"Well the food's done you guys can eat now," said Master Roshi and immediately lived to regret it. Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks rushed over him in order to get to the food. "Those Saiyans sure do love their food don't they," replied Master Roshi as he picked himself up off the floor.  
  
The rest of the reunion goers ate like normal people except for Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and now Vegeta who came to join them as they ate. Goku's plate was the fullest with 90 hotdogs, 50 BBQ steaks, 20 BBQ pork chops and 30 hamburgers. Vegeta's was next who had 87 hotdogs, 40 BBQ steaks, 20 BBQ pork chops and only 15 hamburgers. Gohan was third with 79 hotdogs, 52 BBQ steaks, 18 pork chops and 17 hamburgers. While Goten and Trunks tied for fourth with 50 hotdogs, 15 BBQ steaks, 25 BBQ pork chops and 9 hamburgers each.  
  
"My god you people are like bottomless pits," commented Krillin.  
  
"The sight of them makes me not want to eat, and I don't usually even eat," said Piccolo as he watched the saiyans eat with amazing speed.  
  
"It's just that this food is so good, you guys have to try it," said Goku with his mouth full of food.  
  
"Yeah it is try it," urged on young Trunks.  
  
"I think I speak for everyone when I say we'll eat later," said Videl as she looked around and everyone agreed.  
  
After the saiyans finished their meal, Goku and Vegeta went back to talk to the adults, Goten and Trunks went back to play with the other kids and Gohan, unfortunately, had to watch the little kids.  
  
Bulma was just starting to think that Vegeta was cooling down his temper, but unfortunately, Yamcha had to open his big mouth.  
  
"Hey Goku what would you say is your toughest yet easiest fight?"  
  
"Oh that's easy. My fight against Vegeta. I mean of course Vegeta was tough, but I mean come on we knew I was going to win."  
  
"You take that back Kakaratto," said a pissed off Vegeta.  
  
"But it's true and you know it."  
  
"I could beat you with one hand behind my back if I wanted to baka."  
  
"I could as well Vegeta," said Goku with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah it is," said Goku.  
  
"Well then I accept shall we start now?"  
  
"Gladly," said Goku as he and Vegeta started to walk outside.  
  
"Let's go see the fight," said Android 18. Everybody started to walk outside but when Gohan tried to, Videl stopped him.  
  
"And just where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"To see the fight, where else," said Gohan very matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh no you're not. Someone has to watch the kids and you are it mister," Videl finished while poking him in the chest.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, just get you're butt in there and watch those kids got it!" Videl yelled at him.  
  
"Yes," Gohan said in a small voice. As she walked out of the house Gohan thought to himself 'damn she must be PMSing today.' So Gohan slowly walked back into the house to watch the tiny terrors as the rest of the Z senshi went to watch the fight.  
  
AN: Oh that wasn't nice what they did to poor Gohan. But what will happen when Goku and Vegeta fight. Stay tuned or rather look out for chapter 2: Vegeta vs. Goku. Yet Again.  
  
And also, my sincerest apology to Pheonix Destiny. I truly just lost all interests in DBZ for a long, long time and I just lost the story line, but this time, I'm gonna finish it for sure. You can count on that. And again, I am so sorry. 


	2. Vegeta VS Goku Yet Again

Master Roshi's Barbecue  
  
Where Anything Can Happen  
  
By: Saiyan Goddess 740  
  
AN: Well people this is it. The second chapter in the story. It has violence I guarantee that, but I'm not to good at writing action so please be gentle in the reviews. But you can still flame me if you want to.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except maybe for Lana and Yamcha Jr. and Celine. And I don't even want them. And no I make no profit off of this. You can tell by the cobwebs growing in my bank right now.  
  
Chapter 2: Vegeta vs. Goku.Yet Again  
  
Both Goku and Vegeta walked out the house an onto Capsule Corp.'s backyard terrace. Both warriors looked at each other with a passion in they're eyes. A passion for fighting (that's right hentais. Get your mind out of the gutter). Goku just looked at Vegeta with a cocky sort of smile that said all it had to for Vegeta. 'Ready to loose?' Vegeta got really pissed off at this and he started to snarl.  
  
As they neared the middle of the huge terrace. Goku suddenly spoke up. "Oh and Vegeta, no going super saiyan ok?"  
  
"Why not baka, afraid in super saiyan form I'd beat you?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"No actually quite the opposite. I'd beat your ass if we could go super. So I did it to give you a fighting chance."  
  
"Enough talk its time to fight," screamed Vegeta as he launched his first attack on Goku. Goku dodged this and counter attacked Vegeta. Goku planted his foot square in Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta gagged but recovered quickly and punched Goku in his face as Goku's head snapped back Vegeta kicked him in the side and sent him flying off in the west direction of the terrace.  
  
"You've improved Vegeta," Goku said as he wiped the blood now trickling down the corner of his mouth. Vegeta's expression was very smug until Goku said, "but not good enough." Before Vegeta could even react Goku had somehow closed the distance in between him and Vegeta and he firmly planted his fist in the shorter saiyan's jaw. This fighting went on for a while. Each of them, toying with each other not really fighting at full peak. Although Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl had trouble picking up the guys movements, the other Z fighters had no trouble at all picking it up.  
  
"Wow they're really going at it aren't they," said Bulma.  
  
"Yeah. But we all know that Goku is far stronger then Vegeta will ever be," bragged Chi-Chi. "Goku will win for sure."  
  
"Excuse me but aren't we forgetting who he's fighting here?" asked a now angry Bulma. "My husband is a lot stronger than you think. It's mot as if he's fighting that runt of yours Gohan."  
  
Before Chi-Chi said anything, Videl jumped in to defend her husband.  
  
"Now you listen here Bulma. My husband was the strongest fighter in the world just a while ago in case you have forgotten. He could kick both Vegeta, and Goku's assess back to the otherworld."  
  
Before long, not only were Goku and Vegeta fighting, but the women too, only verbally.  
  
"Hey guys which do you think is the biggest fight going on now. Vegeta and Goku or Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl?" asked Krillin.  
  
"My votes on the women," said Tien. "20 bucks says Videl wins."  
  
"No way," said Yamcha adding another 30 zeni to the pot. "I've argued with Bulma before, she always wins."  
  
"50 bucks says as soon as Chi-Chi pulls out the frying pan its over," said Krillin. And he was right. From out of nowhere, Chi-Chi pulls out the Frying Pan of Doom and whacks both Videl and Bulma over the head.  
  
After Krillin collected his 50 zeni, the guys went back to watching the fight. So far the guys had beaten each other senseless. Both of the fighter's gis were now torn and tattered, with blood stains yet no one refused to give up. Goku, fuelled with his saiyan heritage to fight, and Vegeta fuelled by his pride. Noticing Goku was tiring out, Vegeta thought to use a phase in phase out punch but unfortunately, Goku had beaten him to it. As Goku phased in, in front of him, Vegeta was knocked cold by a devastating blow to the head. But as always, we know this couldn't keep the prince of the Saiyans down for long. Vegeta was back on his feet in a minute and him and Goku started trading blow for blow once again. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gohan sat there in the livingroom amazed at just how much power was being given off by his father and Vegeta in regular form. "It's incredible," whispered Gohan as he concentrated on the battle and not the children.  
  
The children seemed to notice Gohan's intent focus on the battle, so it was easy for them to sneak away.  
  
"Why did we sneak away again?" asked Goten as the kids made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"Did you forget the plan already?" asked Trunks. When Goten nodded his head yes, Trunks explained the plan one more time. "Were going to torture your brother for neglecting us. We're going to do a little destroying of our own. First we." then Trunks began to whisper the instructions to Goten, who could do nothing but laugh all the way.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Crash* Gohan heard the sound but though it was just something coming from outside where the battle was. Then *crash* he heard it again, but this time realized that it didn't come from outside it came from. the kitchen! But no one was supposed to be there since everybody was outside and the kids. "Wait a minute, where did they go?" Gohan asked out loud as he looked around frantically. 'Man if Vi-Vi found out I lost the kids, she'd kill me,' he thought to himself.  
  
As Gohan entered the kitchen he could see all of the kids having a grand time playing catch and dodge ball with Master Roshi's good china.  
  
"Are you people insane?!" asked Gohan as the kids finally turned and noticed him for the first time. "That's Master Roshi's good china. You are all so dead."  
  
"Uh-oh," said Yamcha Jr. We better split." Everybody agreed and began to run around. They were able to avoid him for a while but soon Gohan caught the first person.  
  
"Ahh!" screamed Lana as Gohan finally caught her.  
  
All the kids stood there as they watched their friend get taken.  
  
"I've got an idea!" screamed Bra as she started to jump up on the counter. As the other kids watched her, Bra carefully got out the biggest bag of flour she could find. Bra carefully ran across the counter and dumped the entire contents onto Gohan. This surprised him to no end and he let go of Lana. Lana ran as fast as she could to the other kids and they ran out the door.  
  
"Damn!" screamed Gohan as he watched the kids go out the door. "Videl's gonna kill me. Gohan then proceeded to go to the backyard and inform the others. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Goku paused as he felt 8 rather small (well compared to the Z-fighters) power levels leave the house. As he finally figured it was the kids he was going to say something. Unfortunately for him, Vegeta took advantage of this moment and punched Goku in the stomach causing him to throw up blood.  
  
"What's the matter Kakaratto, got a weak stomach," said Vegeta with a smirk on his face.  
  
"No but didn't you noticed that the kids left the house?"  
  
"Of course I did but do I look like I care?"  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"Okay then let's continue to battle." And so they did. Each warrior trying his best at trying to destroy the other one. Soon they were getting exhausted and started to bleed from various places on their body.  
  
"Maybe we should stop now. Its obvious neither of us can win," said Goku a s he wiped some of the blood from the top of his eyebrow before it could spill into his eye.  
  
"No I shall never give up. Do you hear me Kakaratto NEVER!!!" Vegeta screamed as he lunged for Goku. Goku quickly dodged it and turned around to fly at Vegeta. He was going in straight for the kill when."  
  
"DINNER TIME!!!" Chi-Chi yelled from a seat on the back porch as she looked at her watch.  
  
Goku stopped dead in his tracks at the mention of food. "Oh okay." He started to descend to the ground when Vegeta's voice interrupted him.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"He's going to get some food," replied Chi-Chi for Goku.  
  
"I didn't ask you onna did I," said an irritated Vegeta.  
  
"Does it matter. I answered to you exactly what Goku is going to do so there," said Chi-Chi as she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Goku, looking up and seeing a pissed off Vegeta flew back up and tried to restrain him. "Don't do anything you're going to regret Vegeta."  
  
As Chi-Chi kept up her ranting and various insults to Vegeta, He threw Goku off of him with all his might and said: "trust me I won't." Then out off the blue he threw a ki blast directly at Chi-Chi.  
  
"No!" screamed Goku as he realized what Vegeta was doing. He started to speed down towards Chi-Chi and.  
  
AN: Cruel aren't I. I love cliffhangers. Will he reach Chi-Chi in time? And where the hell did the kids go? Find out next time in Master Roshi's Barbecue chapter 3: Shenron's Vacation and Grandpas' Return. Guaranteed to be entertaining and hilarious. 


	3. Shenron’s Vacation and Grandpas’ Return

Master Roshi's Barbecue  
  
Where Anything Can Happen  
  
AN: Okay peoples this is chapter 3. If you haven't already read the last chapter then you need to know that Chi-Chi is standing directly in the way of a ki blast from Vegeta and Goku is trying his best to get to her before the blast does. Will he? Read and find out. What did you expect me to tell you right here and now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I am in no way affiliated with the show or its creators. Remember I make no money off of this. You can notice this by all the zeros in my trust fund. There are actually 6 zeroes in the number. but that's all just the six zeros so please don't sue.  
  
Chapter 3: Shenron's Vacation and Grandpas' Return  
  
.unfortunately Goku was just a second too slow for the beam. The ki blast connected directly with Chi-Chi's heart. She was dead before she hit the ground. Goku stared in silent horror as his wife lay dead on the floor a pool of blood. Goku flew down the rest of the way to pick up his wife.  
  
"Come on Chi-Chi stop playing around just open your eyes," Goku said in a soft tone to his wife. "Just open your eyes. You can't be dead you just can't be." When Goku noticed she wouldn't open her eyes, he knew for sure she was dead. Goku laid her down and smooth out her hair. He then kissed his wife and said in a whisper: "don't worry sweetie. We'll get you back I promise. Goku then turned around to face Vegeta and something overcame him. The only thought that went through his head was kill, kill, kill, kill. All of a sudden something just snapped inside of him and Goku charged at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta could do nothing but stare and be shocked as Goku went from his normal state to SSJ1, then to SSJ2, and straight to SSJ3. As Goku reached Vegeta he punched the smaller man in the stomach so hard he ended up throwing up blood. Not even letting the smaller saiyan catch his breath, Goku flung Vegeta to the ground. Goku then landed in a sitting position on Vegeta's chest and started to brutally slug Vegeta in the face. The others watched in sheer terror as Goku pummeled Vegeta into unconsciousness. Finally Bulma snapped out of her shock and ran straight for Goku.  
  
"Goku stop!" she yelled as she ran straight towards him. Unfortunately for her, Goku was in a blind rage and before she could even reach him fully, he turned around and smacked her. Bulma went flying back towards the house and was afraid she would be dead in just a few seconds. Fortunately for her, Tien flew behind her and caught her. As she looked up she noticed all of the senshi trying to hold of a mad and ravenous Goku while a very unconscience Vegeta lay still on the floor bleeding from at least 20 different wounds over his body.  
  
As the Z senshi started to control Goku more, Bulma ran over to the side of her injured husband.  
  
She started to cry over her husband as she heard the others calming Goku down. She blacked out most of the conversation as she started to cry even harder over Vegeta. As her sobs started to get louder, Goku finally calmed down and realized what he almost did. He stared over at Bulma and saw exactly how hard she was crying. Her whole body shaking violently with each sob. Goku stepped over towards her and knelt down next to her on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma I-"  
  
"Don't apologize for Vegeta. After all look what he did to-" Bulma trailed off as she looked over at Chi-Chi's limp form.  
  
"I was only apologizing to you not Vegeta. He killed my wife and I will never forgive him for that," Goku said with a hint of bitterness and anger in his voice. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some dragonball hunting to do."  
  
Goku came back in about 2 minutes looking very annoyed. "Where are the dragonballs and where are the kids?" he asked.  
  
Everybody gave him a blank look until Gohan came out of the house (mind you still covered in flour). "I think I can answer the second one. See the kids ran out of the house because as the fight started I didn't pay them any attention. So they ran away from me. As for the five dragonballs that were here, I think the kids took them."  
  
"No problem we can track them with the radar right?" asked Launch.  
  
"Sure, that is if we had the dragon radar. And mind you this is the same dragon radar that Yamcha Jr. stole on his way out the door."  
  
"So how are we going to find them?" asked a worried Videl as she shot Gohan a look of daggers.  
  
*Sweatdrop* "Don't worry Vi-Vi. We'll find them," said Gohan. 'Please Dende let us find them." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Man Bra you gotta loose some weight. You're heavy!" complained Goten as Bra shifted again in his arms as they flew across the desert.  
  
"Hey!" screamed Bra as she tried her best to hit Goten. "If you or Trunks would teach me how to fly then I wouldn't have to be carried. But no you boys are always too busy. Always playing or training or." Goten drowned out her last few comments. 'They're not important so why should I care?'  
  
"Hey Yam, How much farther is that-ahhhh!" screamed Goten as a violent wave of pain over came him. He dropped Bra and started to plunge down towards the Earth at a rapid rate. Trunks caught Bra while Uub caught Goten. "Mom," Goten muttered weakly before he passed out. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten woke up about half an hour later and discovered that Uub had carried him all the way until they found the next dragonball on the snowtop mountain area. Everybody was staring at him waiting for him to wake up.  
  
"Mommy," he whispered softly as he started to stir awake.  
  
"She's back at the house Goten," said Trunks as he put a hand out to help his friend up.  
  
"No she's not. She's dead," he concluded in a whispered. Goten finally looked up and saw that it was Trunks who offered the hand and he saw red. He tackled Trunks and started pounding the lavender headed boy. "It was your father who killed her you bastard." Goten continued to pound him until all of the kids jumped on him and pulled him away from Trunks.  
  
"Goten calm down," said Marron as she tried to soothe the poor boy. "It was Vegeta not Trunks who killed your mother. You can't hurt Trunks for something his father did." After she explained it to him, Goten started to calm down a little and she told the others to let go of him. As she talked with Goten for a while the others were with Trunks. Soon Marron came back with a tear-streaked face Goten and announced something to the gang. "I've decided with the first wish that we'll wish Ms. Chi-Chi back with the dragonballs. I know everyone agrees that it's a proper wish right," Marron stated more than asked.  
  
"Right," everyone said.  
  
"Thanks guys," Goten said. "You're the best."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The kids soon recovered the remaining two dragonballs and decided to call Shenron out in the desert. But before they could arise the dragon the question came up from Trunks: "What are we gonna do with the second wish?"  
  
"I don't want anything from the dragon," said Marron.  
  
"Me neither," said Lana.  
  
"I don't neither," said Yamcha Jr.  
  
"I want a toy, but my mommy said she was going to buy it for me so nothing for me," said Pan.  
  
"I know what I want," Trunks said. "I want to wish my grandfather back. My daddy was telling me about him the other day. He sounds cool."  
  
"Okay, we can do that," said Lana.  
  
"Oh Oh I want my grandpa back too," said Goten.  
  
"But you have to wish your mom back," said Trunks.  
  
"Oh yeah. Trunks can I borrow your wish?"  
  
"No I want my grandpa back."  
  
"Okay. Let's just call the dragon," said a disappointed Goten.  
  
The kids continued to look on as Trunks called forth the eternal dragon and they awaited Shenron's return to Earth. The dragon was an amazing sight to see to the young kids. He was so large it was almost overwhelming to the kids. When Shenron started to speak, all of the kids stood still as statues.  
  
"I am Shenron the eternal dragon. Who ever has awaken me shall receive 2 wishes granted. What are your two wishes so that I may return to my slumber?"  
  
"I wanna go first," said an enthusiastic Trunks.  
  
"No me, and I wanna wish my grandpa back," said an equally enthusiastic Goten.  
  
"No me."  
  
"No me."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Me."  
  
"I'm first, my grandpa's more important. He's a king."  
  
"No I'm first and my grandpa's more important."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"IS TO!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"TO!"  
  
"Excuse me but can you make your wish already?" asked Shenron.  
  
"No!" screamed both Trunks and Goten.  
  
The two boys continued arguing all the while Shenron kept waiting and waiting until Anime style veins started popping out of his head.  
  
"Uh is miter Senron okay?" asked Yamcha jr. (mind you since he's only four he can't speak that good.)  
  
"I don't think so," said Pan as she looked up to see at least 20 anime style veins popping up from Shenron and yet still more popping up. "Um Trunks, uncle Goten maybe you guys should stop fighting and make the wish already."  
  
"But I want my grandpa back," whined Goten.  
  
"No I want my grandpa back," whined Trunks. This argument went on for another twenty minutes before Shenron decided he had enough.  
  
"That is ENOUGH!!" screamed Shenron as the eternal dragon was about to explode with rage. "I have listen to this useless dribble for long enough." He pointed to Trunks and said: "I am taking one wish and reviving your grandfather and," he pointed to Goten, "I am taking the other and reviving your grandfather. So there!"  
  
"But what about my mommy. I want my mommy back," cried Goten.  
  
"Tough. You should have thought about that before you got on my nerves." With a bright flash of light, Shenron set two people down on the ground and started to go away. But before he fully retreated he said one last thing to the kids. "You know what, because of you brats I think I'll take my first ever Vacation. I'll see you in 5 years." And with that Shenron left.  
  
At first the kids stood there watching in sheer clue-less-ness as Shenron disappeared until Goten heard someone say "Where the hell are we?" behind him. Goten turned around to catch his first ever glimpse at his grandpa. He knew immediately that Bardock was his grandfather because he looked like him and his father.  
  
"Grandpa!" Goten screamed as he ran and jumped straight in his grandfather's arms. Bardock was surprised at this little kid but thought his face look familiar.  
  
"Kakaratto?" Bardock asked as he looked at the child.  
  
Goten recognized the name as what Vegeta called his father a realized it was his father's saiyan name. "No I'm Goten, I'm your grandson!" Goten beamed at his grandfather.  
  
"Yeah and I'm Trunks, I'm your grandson," Trunks said as he stepped up to King Vegeta.  
  
"Impossible you don't even look like my son," King Vegeta said.  
  
'Thank Kami for that,' Trunks thought. "But I am. I get the hair from my mom." At that moment all conversation ceased until Goten spoke again.  
  
"Grandpa what's your name?" he asked.  
  
"It's Bardock."  
  
"Grandpa Bardock, I like the sound of that," Goten said as he snuggled against his grandfather's chest.  
  
Before Trunks could even ask for his grandfather's name, King Vegeta said "You will address me as king Vegeta, nothing more and certainly nothing less."  
  
"What ever you say," Trunks said out loud. 'More like king I've got an ego the size of China,' he thought.  
  
"Hey how did we get back?" asked Bardock. "I know we were dead."  
  
"Miter Senron brought you back," said Yamcha Jr.  
  
"Who is Senron?" asked King Vegeta.  
  
"It's Shenron and he's the eternal dragon who brought you back," replied Lana.  
  
"I wonder where he is though. He did say he was taking a vacation didn't he?" asked Marron. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here's your pina colata Mr. Shenron," said the waitress as she brought the dragon a glass on a silver platter.  
  
"Ah this is the life," said Shenron as he sat on a beach chair in a flashy Hawaiian shirt and some flip-flops and some black shades. "I should have done this ages ago. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't know but I wish I got to wish my mommy back," said Goten. I bet she's like an angel up in heaven making everyone's life more peaceful. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean I can't go back to my family on Earth. I shouldn't even be dead!" Chi-Chi screamed at King Yemma.  
  
"Miss clam down. I'm sure Goku and Goten can manage for themselves.  
  
"But whose going to cook and clean for them and make sure Goten does his homework, and Goku buys healthy food. I need to be there. Let me go back home NOW!!!"  
  
"Lady listen you ain't goin' home now stop screaming!" King Yemma yelled at her.  
  
Chi-Chi was stunned but she recovered quickly. "How dare you yell at me." Out of nowhere, the frying pan of doom comes in contact with King Yemma's face and he's out cold. "Now that's better. Now let me out of here. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let's go home, guys. It's getting late," said Uub.  
  
"Yeah," everyone agreed. The kids, Bardock and King Vegeta were about to leave to go home until a very pissed off and still flour covered Gohan landed right in front of them.  
  
"We. Have. To. Talk!" he said angrily.  
  
AN: uh-oh Gohan found them and it doesn't look like he's too happy about the stunt they pulled. How will he handle it. Find out in chapter 4: "Hello Son". Coming soon. 


End file.
